With this, I say happy birhday to you!
by lucky7girl
Summary: It's okay to wish a happy birthday to someone you love; even tough he's a bastard, you're still allowed to sent him present and gave him a best wishes. Canon. Shonen-ai. Sasunaru. Special chara appearance. Birthday giftfic for Naruto's teme.


**Disclamer**: I own nothing. Only a huge obsession towards SasuNaru and a big hope to end Naruto series in a happy ending :,)

**A.N.**: this is a Sasuke's bithday giftfic which un-betaed because I wrote it on hurry so truly sorry for the grammatical errors. The due date is today! (in my time zone, it's 23rd July already so, yeah). The timeline is canon with latest Naruto manga (I think) and there will a special appearance from Sasuke's family member (Guess Who! XD)

* * *

><p>I love you because you're you. Even tough you've shattered my heart, I'll keep loving you with the remaining pieces.<p>

- Unknown

* * *

><p>There's something unusual in his room, he knew it. Even though the bandages around his eyes were un-opened yet, he could sensed it.<p>

His room still got the chilly temperature of an underground but now, somehow, it felt warmer. And that's odd. Sasuke concentrated his chakra to try finding the source of heats. He let the gentle flow of his chakra swayed around him, touched the surface of the wall, the floor and hit a foreign object neared his door.

Sasuke slowly approached the lying packet and poked it with his feet. Nothing happened. He tried to use his chakra to scan this object and found out that this rectangular thing contained things that cylindrical… and triangle.

He bend his body and took it, shake it lightly. It's not heavy, nor is it light-weight. It's just a regular size box. The wrapper paper was smooth; there's no ribbon attached to it, but Sasuke could traced a beautiful pattern of curled foxes on its surface. He froze.

_What's this? Where did it come from? How come this thing got in here? Am I that unconscious to hear someone put this away?_

Sasuke frowned lightly while he doubting Madara sent this for him. He moved back to his bed and took a seat on it. Slowly, he un-wrapped it and opened the box. He gathered chakra in his hands to find out what was in the box. He found a scroll… and onigiri (1). Lot's of onigiri.

To find a dozen of onigiri in the middle of nowhere was truly surprising. Well, he was sure he was in the middle of nowhere but what did he know, really? Sasuke traced the onigiri gently and chose to pick the scroll first.

He opened it and gathered more chakra on his fingertips then traced the line on the scroll to read it. His chakra recognized shapes of words on the scroll and able Sasuke to understand what was written there.

* * *

><p><em>Hey, bastard, how are you? Getting one year older today, right? I hope the masked psycho-man you called ancestor treats you well there. <em>

_Hah, who am I kidding? I'm sure he looked you up in the middle of nowhere and kept you in the dark to prevent me to kick your stupid pompous ass, dattebayo!_

_ But no worry! I'll definitely do it in the near future! I learned lots of cool things with the stupid fox and Killer Bee the Mr. Rapper Wanna-be. Just come out and face me, teme! Oh, by the way, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! _

_Eventhough you're such a cold heart, stubborn ass, arrogant stoic bastard and totally went to the worst of the worsted villain's side; I'll still wish you a happy birthday, dattebayo! How I hope I could see your face when you read this, hehehe. _

_So anyway, happy birthday, Sasuke. I truly wish you all the best for this age and for all the love in heaven, erase those winces! This letter won't scream to you or something. Un-grateful bastard. _

_Do you know how I wish that you're here with me right now so you can celebrate your birthday with our friends, people that love you, and me? Do you know how I wish to give you the presents in person, instead of trusted it to a transfer jutsu I learned few times ago? Why won't you just come home, Sasuke? But to receive your answers to those questions only make me seeing red so yeah._

_ Hmm, in this box I included my present for you and yup, it's edible, dattebayo! I've already tried some. You can find out what the filling is when you eat it, teehee, so have a bite! Hope at least this will give you a good memory about your birthday and I hope that, even for little, it can make you happy._

_From me who wish you a happy birthday_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

* * *

><p>There're scratches on the last part. Sasuke tried harder to read it but he couldn't. He sighed then rubbed his temple softly. Usuratonkachi.<p>

Sasuke's truly clueless about this kind of situation. How do you respond to this kind of message from someone you've already claimed to hate? He wanted to throw it back, burn it or just keep it near with him. How confusing.

Sasuke just 'tsked' then rolled the scroll back. He put it aside and then grabbed the box. Well, at least he won't throw away food. Sasuke took one and sniffed. It smelled alright. He braced himself and take a bite. It tasted… fine. Damn, who is he lying to? It taste delicious!

Damn that dobe to make it just the way he liked. Stupid dobe. Brainless usuratonkachi. Naruto. Sasuke ate and ate and ate. One thing he wouldn't ever confess was that he felt sad, alone and missed the blond terribly along each bite.

.

.

.

Slowly, Sasuke opened his eyes after the bandage from the eyes transplantation being removed. Madara left an instruction to Kabuto to do it but Sasuke definitely won't let those sneaky freak touch him. He removed the bandage by himself few minutes ago.

He looked around his room; tried to adjust himself with his new eyes, Itachi's eyes. He didn't know precisely about what he felt about his new eyes but he will make sure to use it properly for his last goal. Sasuke got up from his bed and looked for a mirror in his room.

He didn't sure he had one since this room located in a new hidden quarter and he didn't have a time to walking around after the transplantation. Sasuke found what he was looking for in the wall next to the door in his left and went to stand in front of it.

He saw the same person but yet different in the mirror. His face still stays the same, but his eyes, it had a tint of red on it. He looked closer to see the iris and suddenly snapped his gaze when he saw someone stand behind him. He moved his gaze and saw someone he was sure wouldn't see again. Itachi. itachi's there. The Itachi he saw smiled a little smile.

"Hello, Sasuke. How are you? I see my eyes fit with you, then. I'm glad it did its purpose properly," said Itachi. Sasuke blinked. Once. Twice.

"It s a genjutsu, isn't it? What did you try to tell me, Aniki?" Sasuke asked Itachi with a calm expression. He could guessed what his older brother want to stay. 'Stop your plan of revenge towards Konoha.' 'Put an end to this unbreakable chain of hatred.' 'You know that I don t want you to do this.' But what he heard from Itachi cut his thought.

"Sasuke, Naruto wants you to come home, come back to Konoha, come back to his side," Itachi said it slowly, seemed like he tried to put it carefully so Sasuke would listened and accepted it. Sasuke's eyes widen when he hear this. Go home to Konoha? Konoha is not his home anymore. Go back to Naruto's side? It s impossible, just plainly impossible.

He wouldn't let go his hatred towards the village, he couldn't. He couldn't forget how he lost their family. He couldn't forgive what the elders did to his life, to Itachi's life. Sasuke felt anger gave a tint of bitter taste in his tongue.

How come Itachi asked this to me? Sasuke stared in disbelief toward Itachi's illusion. Itachi saw his expression and gave him a light glare. He moved forward and, to his surprise, flicked Sasuke's forehead quit hard.

"You'll never know what's good for you, little brother, even if that thing try to reach you when you faltered. Naruto loves you, he still do. More than his love towards Konoha, more than his love to his comrades, more than his love to himself. Why can t you see it? You belong to his side, just like he belongs to yours. Sasuke, you're really a foolish little brother of mine," Itachi's voice grew deeper with annoyance when he's saying this.

It's Sasuke turned to scowl. "Did you realize how long I'd been lived alone in Konoha? Did you realize how lonely? Did you know how much anger, hate and despair I felt when Madara told me the whole story? Did you? I can't ignore this feeling, Aniki, and I'll make them pay. For our family, for you, for me. I won't waver this time and with Madara's help, I ll destroy Konoha," Sasuke said it with determination in his voice, the tomoes(2) in his eyes start to spin madly.

Itachi just looked at him with a passive face, but Sasuke can see the sadness and disapproval in his eyes.

"You know you never want to do this, Sasuke, deep down inside you still hesitate. You still see Naruto as your most important person. More than our family, more than me, more than yourself.

"Just realized it before it's too late because once you lose the thing you hold dearly, something you love the most, it's hard to get it back. Sometimes, it's even impossible to do. I know I can't say anything anymore, this genjutsu only stand this long. But, remember, little brother, even I won't destroy someone who loves me for the most and somehow, I'm sure you won't. Don't follow the hatred, Sasuke, just don't..." Itachi's voice disappeared, along with his genjutsu, left a wide eyed Sasuke in front of a mirror in Madara's hidden quarter alongside Konoha.

Sasuke's fist flied toward the mirror and with a loud crack, the mirror shattered. His hand bleeding slightly but he ignored it. Sasuke took a long breath to calm his emotion and turned his head away from the shattered mirror.

He spotted a scroll on the table next to his bed. Naruto's scroll. Sasuke reached it then un-rolled it. His eyes searched the last lines and found out what he can't read with his chakra. There, in water blurried words and scratches, Naruto wrote his closed lines.

_P.S. : Truly have happy birthday, Sasuke. I love you. _

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

(1) Onigiri: japanese rice ball; usually they put some filling like umeboshi (plum sweet) or anything they like in the middle of the rice then shape it into a ball or triangle. _  
><em>

(2) Tomoe: that the coma shape on the sharingan_  
><em>

_._

_.  
><em>

_Did you guess the guest right? ;D How I wish that cool guy is still around & healthy.  
><em>

_ Thanks for reading this (cookies, hugs and kisses for you!) and I'll consider to continue it if you, my darling readers, inform me about it. How? Review, darling, is your answer. See you next time. =j  
><em>


End file.
